


No Fear

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fear Play, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 12: Fear Play.  Dean and Sam discuss taking playtime a little further. Spoilers S1E15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fear

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. And kink. Here’s a side of kink. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment.

“You ever want to, you know, take it a little further,” came Sam’s quiet voice from the darkness.

“Come again?”

“You know, the play... cuffs, shit like that.”

“Define further.”

“I dunno…”

There was silence from the other bed, and Dean repressed a groan. Damn Sammy and his fucking middle of the night philosophizing questions. Just plain dammit. The tone told Dean he’d probably better pay attention to this one. He resigned himself to the conversation, hoping Sam might be about to reveal some new, fun kink.

“Define it, Sam,” he said, hoping he wasn’t too tired to hit that good no-nonsense tone.

“Well, what else have you done?”

“I am so not giving you my entire sexual history in the middle of the night so you can lay there and beat off.”

“You owned those cuffs already,” Sam said pointedly. “Where did you get them?”

Dean was startled. Sam had just sort of accepted the kinky play, they’d slid into it kinda naturally, to tell the truth. He himself had discovered he was into it on a job with Dad, as wrong as that sounded. They’d looked into some disappearances at a local BDSM club, and when he’d been inside – well, the hardest part of the job was going through it with one hell of a stiffy, not to mention trying to make sure his father hadn’t noticed how turned on he was. Even as it was, the dominatrix who ran the place had given him and John an appraising look, and told John that he might want to take his son in hand, since Dean wasn’t telling him the entire truth. He’d watched John mull that over in the hotel room, could see the man reviewing the hunt in his head. After thinking it over, he’d had only one question for Dean, which was if there was part of the hunt that John didn’t know about – hadn’t gotten himself in a dangerous situation, or failed to report something, or the like. Dean had quite honestly told him no, and that had been the end of it. He had, however, been hiding that stiffy through that conversation, because the fear of being caught out, well, turned him on. He suddenly understood what Sam was getting at and laughed.

“Dad and I did a job in a BDSM club.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope. Your first year at Stanford. Now what is it you want, kiddo.” Dean thought he could practically hear Sam blushing in the darkness.

“Well, I just… did you see any edge play when you were there?”

Wait a minute. “You been researching again, geek boy?”

“NO!” Came the vehement reply.

Dean reached over, fingers closing around Sam’s wrist in a no-nonsense grip. “Then spill where you learned about “edge-play,” baby brother.”

“In… in a club.”

“What KIND of a club, Sam.”

“Uh… the.. well… same kind you and Dad were in. Speaking of which-“

“Samuel Winchester, what the hell were you doing in a BDSM club alone?”

“I wasn’t! It, I, uh… well, one of the guys in my study group was a professional dom, ok? Invited us for his bachelor party.”

“Did you play?”

There was a brief silence. “No,” came the answer, eventually. Sam sounded pretty embarrassed about it. Damn.

“See something you liked while you were there?”

“Uh, well, my friend, he sorta set up this kidnapping scene-“

Dean knew exactly where this one was going. “Kinda hot, was it,” he asked.

“Well, yeah,” Sam replied, fidgeting uncomfortably. Dean snapped on the light, and then pinned his younger brother down. Sam’s eyes widened and dilated, and he was breathing a little fast, still blushing, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

“Look at me.” Dean waited impatiently. “I said look at me.” The wait went on, though Sam’s blush deepened, and he struggled harder against the hands holding him down. “Dude, you can look at me, or we can quit with any and all of the kinky shit we’ve been doing. Permanently.” That did it. Sam’s worried eyes met his. “Yeah, edge play is hot. The little fear play you saw was probably hot – there was one going on in the club during the job, and yeah, Sam it was hot. You want some of the other forms of edge play, we can talk about it. We go there, we have to be fuck-all careful, we get hurt enough in this job, we don’t need to add to the risks we already have in our lives with much of that. Hell, you want edge, next time I whip out the thermometer, I can make sure there’s an enema all hot and ready for you.”

Sam blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, mumbling a definite no, as he jerked his eyes away. Dean smiled, then forced Sam to look at him again, callused fingers firm on the side of the younger man's face. “Sammy, as far as something like fear play goes… Dude, I can’t do it. We have enough fear to face down every day. It just about killed me when the Benders had you, Sam. I can’t imagine wanting to set up some play scene to repeat that, and I’d be pretty surprised if you felt different.” He paused, letting that sink in. “But if you do, we can talk about it.”

“No,” Sam said softly. “I just, Dean, it was hot, ok? But when you put it that way…”

Dean let go, keeping Sam’s gaze for a few moments, before he chuckled. “Always full of surprises there, Sammy. You’d think you’d have enough of the fear play just wondering if Dad is gonna walk in on us, with you all trussed up and hard as a rock.”

Sam’s eyes widened. When you put it that way, just about every time they’d played, they’d flirted with that danger…


End file.
